Complicated Past
by Shadows of Winter
Summary: When some friends of Carlisle come to vist Edward and Jasper are in for a shock. For the most part this story has cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first story so please be kind but please be honest as well. I will try to update seeing as I already have some written but it may take some time so please be patient.**

"Jasper please come with me." The young women pleaded. "Or a least tell me why not."

"Here is my place I won't stop you but that's all you can ask." He said evenly.

"So your supposive love for me isn't worth enough to get you to leave your precious command."

"Elisabeth that's.." He started to pled.

"Stop you act as if loving me is a burden so I am going to help you. I am gone if you ever want to see me again it's up to you. But no matter what I'm leaving. Goodbye Jasper. We may see each other again but that is entirely up to you." She reached up and for the last time she kissed his perfect lips. The strong southern wind that blew caused her long hair to surround their faces. All to soon she pulled away and with one last glance she ran off to become part of the surrendering as the sun caused the sun to light up the darken sky.

**I know this was short but the other chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I forgot to say that before but I figured everyone probably knew.**

"Elisabeth will you drive Maria and Julian to school I have to get to work." A slender women with long black hair and caramel colored eyes asked.

"Of coarse Jeanne why do bother asking." Answered a somewhat tall bronzed hair girl said. Her large dough eyes always searching for information were staring right into the women she thought of as her mother.

"Jeanne." her beloved husband Richard came in to peck his loving wife on her lips much to the dismay of the 100 year old teenager still sitting in the room

"I'll take that as my cue to remove myself." Elisabeth said as she got up to leave.

"Actually I have something to tell everyone. So Maria and Julian please disengage and come down here please." Just as he finished talking a young girl with long flowing black hair and delicate Mexican features. She was followed by a boy a little older who looked to have hit puberty, he had rich dark hair that was very shaggy in it cut then like the rest of his family had golden eyes what made his stand out though was the intensity and hypnotic quality they had. Almost as if it was a gift.

"What is it." Julian asked with, if you listen carefully, a faint Scottish accent.

"I was talking to an old friend of mine. He was actually the one who convinced me to go vegetarian. Carlisle Cullen." Elisabeth head shot up from the book she was reading. She recognized the name she knew that she had never met the person but the name was defiantly one that she had heard before and not from Richard. He noticed the young girls reaction. "He was one of the doctors in Chicago during the influenza outbreak. Well we decided that we would like to see each other again and we would like to have our two covens meet. So tonight we are catching a flight and spend some time with them for awhile.

"Why would we now we just moved here two months ago and we've already been out of school and work for the sun as if we can afford to be anymore obvious that there is something different about us." Emily ranted. "Besides maybe the rest of us don't want to go."

"Julian and I want to go." Maria piped in.

"And I think that it would be a wonderful experience for us to spend some time with others of our kind that share the same values." Jeanne said as Elisabeth took time to glare at each of them.

"Elisabeth be reasonable I know you don't want to go back to America after what happened to Garre.."

"That is not why I just don't think it's a good idea to bring anymore attention to ourselves." She interrupted trying to make them see reason.

"Sweetheart you really need to let us in we know that it was extremely difficult on but please realize that no matter what we will be her when you need us." Jeanne tried to smooth her while she went over to rub Elisabeth's back. This only made Elisabeth more aggressive.

"There's nothing to open up about I met my mate we fell deeply in love he got ripped up end of story it's not a big deal. I'm use to seeing vampires shredded in front of me just ask Maria."

"We're going." Richard finalized.

"So basically if I don't go I am not longer welcome to be part of you family." She reasoned.

"Never." Jeanne insisted.

"But we do wish for you to come there with us. We're not going anywhere near New Hampshire I promise you." Richard assured.

"For the last time that is not it. Just to prove it to you I'll go with you and we can fly in through." she inhaled deeply. "New Hampshire."

Sweetie you don't have to do that." Jeanne reassured. "We're going through New York first."

"Then where?"

"Chicago then into Seattle."

"Okay when are we leaving?"

"Tonight at nine."

"Let's get packed."

"Does this mean we don't have to go to school?" Maria asked with excitement in her voice.

" No your still going. Now off with you even with Elisabeth's crazy driving you will still be cutting it close." Jeanne shoed them away

**Another short chapter but it's getting late so please review I don't know if you like it if you don't review.**


End file.
